


Facebook

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: Quizás tenían pocas cosas en común de las cuales hablar, quizás sus puntos de anclaje eran Marinette y Nino, pero ahora tenían algo más importante entre manos; Salvaguardar la identidad secreta de Marinette durante los próximos días.





	Facebook

La campana del fin del receso estaba a punto de sonar, y para ambos amigos aun no existía ningún rastro de Nino ni de Marinette aún.

Alya suspiró, completamente resignada, a la par que desbloqueaba su teléfono móvil y comenzaba a indagar en su galería, intentando encontrar con que entretenerse durante esos _incomodos_ momentos.

Se había quedado sola en compañía de Adrien, en aquella banca que solían compartir los cuatro, a excepción de ese día en el cual, tanto Marinette como Nino habían sido detenidos por la Profesora Mendeleiev, obligándolos a quedarse minutos extra de la clase debido a un error que habían tenido ambos durante la clase de química.

Un pequeño experimento durante laboratorio, uno que de hecho, a todo mundo le había parecido de lo más divertido y sumamente extraño por parte de la Profesora Mendeleiev, pero que aceptaron gustosos sin chistar.

“Una explosión de color”, como ella lo había llamado. Una pequeña actividad recreativa para que los alumnos pudiesen ver ciertas reacciones químicas y que, posteriormente, anotaran sus observaciones en un reporte que entregarían por escrito la clase siguiente, esto último quizás, era lo que menos les agradaba a todos.

Pero a final de cuentas, las cosas lucían pintar bien para la clase, literalmente.

Cuarenta mililitros de agua oxigenada, veinte mililitros de jabón líquido con un poco de colorante artificial magenta, para, según la profesora, tuviese un color excepcional, y, para finalizar, quince gramos de yoduro de potasio. Todo esto para llevar acabo la actividad planeada.

Los grupos se dividieron en parejas al azar. Alya agradeció terminar junto con Sabrina, pues era de las personas que más ponía atención a la clase de química.

Adrien suspiró aliviado cuando su pareja de equipo fue Max, pues a pesar de tener unas notas casi rosando la perfección, la química no era su punto fuerte.

Mientras que a Marinette le toco la fortuna de hacer pareja con Nino, a lo que ambos sonrieron felices, entre amigos la situación seria bastante más fácil.

Claro que, no contaban con algo que jugaba en su contra; Que ambos de una u otra manera, eran un poco despistados (Quizás Marinette un poco más, a decir verdad), y sin preguntarle al otro, terminaron añadiendo al recipiente cada uno lo requerido para el experimento, haciendo que este tuviera el doble de lo marcado por la profesora.

La reacción que debía verse reflejada era simple; El color magenta iba a comenzar a tornarse rojo a medida que la espuma se creaba en el recipiente, creciendo con rapidez hasta desbordarse levemente de los matraces, simulando un pequeño volcán.

A excepción de él de Marinette y Nino, que comenzó a desbordarse por toda la mesa, terminando por empapar las libretas que se encontraban ahí y regándose por gran parte del suelo del laboratorio.

Por obviedad, ambos debían limpiar el desastre causado y repetir la practica nuevamente.

― ¿Crees que tengan problemas? ― Preguntó Adrien, hablando por primera vez en un buen rato, pensativo.

― Pienso yo que ya los tienen, la Profesora Mendeleiev estaba furiosa por que recién habían limpiado el laboratorio, y ahora el suelo quedará con manchas rojas durante un buen tiempo ― Atinó a decir ella, abriendo una de las fotos de su galería.

El silencio reino entre ambos nuevamente.

Eran amigos, de eso no había la menor duda, pero a decir verdad era rara la ve en la que se encontraban en aquella posición donde ni Marinette o Nino se encontraban presentes.

Tenían ciertas cosas en común, de eso estaban seguros, pero nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de aprovechar dichos momentos para explotar esos temas.

Entre los cuales, a la cabeza lideraba la heroína de París.

Alya pensó que quizás era buen momento para ello, después de todo, apreciaba a Adrien a pesar de que fuese un _cabeza_ dura en cuanto a su _molesta_ e irritante frase que constantemente repetía, según a palabras de Nino: “ _Marinette es solo una buena amiga”_ era algo que se había vuelto habitual en su vocabulario, incluso cuando no le cuestionaba la cercanía que ambos de repente parecían tener de forma espontánea.

― Mira, Adrien ― Lo llamó, picando el hombro del susodicho para atraer su atención ― Es la única fotografía que tengo donde salgo con Ladybug y Chat Noir ― Comentó la chica con entusiasmo, enseñando una fotografía desde la galería de su móvil.

En efecto, el rostro de ella solo era apenas distinguible por el movimiento de la cámara, al igual que él de Chat Noir quien se encontraba de perfil, claro, sin dejar esa sonrisa galante.

La única que se podía apreciar bastante bien era Ladybug, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, después de todo la buena suerte parecía perseguirla la mayor parte del tiempo.

Anotó las palabras en su memoria, ya después se las arreglaría para que Alya pudiese conseguir una fotografía decente de ellos juntos, aunque este hecho le sorprendió, pues ella era de las primeras en obtener sus primicias.

Quizás el hecho de enfocarse en lo que hacía le habia privado de obtener una _selfie_ medianamente decente hasta la fecha.

― Esa foto es nueva, no la había visto ― Confesó él. Claro, recordaba que había sido tomada hace un par de días atrás, pero eso ella no tenía que saberlo. Alya alzó una ceja, curiosa ― Me refiero a que cada foto que obtienes de ellos sueles publicarlas en el Ladyblog ― Aclaró, para después sacar su móvil de su bolsillo debido a que este había vibrado.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de un mensaje, pero pronto pudo ver que era una notificación de Facebook. Rodó los ojos, pues era de Nino. Había subido una foto y, como lo tenía agregado en _favoritos_ , la aplicación no dudo en notificarle esto.

Se preguntó si realmente estaban haciendo algo de lo encomendado o si la estaban pasando bien entre tanta espuma roja que fácilmente podía ser interpretada como lava.

― Nah, esta foto es algo más personal, no es algo que iría en el Ladyblog ― Argumentó, para después mirar la fotografía, pensativa ― Pero, quizás en Facebook estaría bien, después de todo salgo parcialmente yo ― Se dijo a sí misma, reflexiva, pues no habia considerado la opción.

En primer lugar, por que rara vez usaba aquella red social, para ella era más fácil y rápido el estar al tanto de las noticias en Twitter, pero ya hacia un tiempo que no actualizaba algo nuevo en su perfil.

Así que con unos simples toques, comenzó a subir la foto a la red social.

De reojo observó a Adrien en silencio observando la pantalla de su silencio, como si algo lo hubiese sorprendido de forma genuina.

Dejó su propio teléfono sobre su regazó, aventurándose a observar por encima del hombro de su amigo aquello que lo habia dejado boquiabierto.

Nino había subido una foto a Facebook, una en la que había etiquetado a Marinette.

Una selfie desprevenida mientras ambos continuaban tallando el piso del aula, cubiertos en varias secciones de la ropa de aquel color rojo intenso de la espuma.

A excepción de Marinette, quien además de aquello, tenía una gran mancha roja por gran parte de su rostro, como si Nino hubiese tomado un poco y lo hubiese embarrado desde el puente de su nariz hasta su frente.

Los ojos de ella estaban bien abiertos, a modo de sorpresa, empujando con una mano el rostro de Nino quien sonreía ampliamente.

Alya pensó en primera instancia que aquello era peligroso, pues el yoduro de potasio era levemente corrosivo al contacto con la piel, y esperaba que Nino supiese aquello y que tuviese la delicadeza de llevar a lavar el rostro de Marinette.

Lo siguiente que pensó, era que ya había visto algo _muy_ similar antes. Más bien, alguien.

Marinette se parecía mucho a alguien, pero su mente se negaba a hacer clic sobre quien era ese alguien.

Y, por el rostro de Adrien, pudo adivinar que le sucedía exactamente lo mismo.

― Voy a matar a Nino si algo le pasa a Marinette por estar jugando de esa manera ― Se animó a decir por fin, buscando aligerar el tenso ambiente que se habia instalado en ambos durante unos segundos.

Adrien asintió, dándole la razón a las palabras de Alya.

Iba a agregar algo más, sobre que esperaba que eso no les trajera algo más de problemas a ambos con la profesora, pero cayó en seco en cuanto observó el rostro de Alya desencajarse debido a la sorpresa mientras observaba su móvil.

― Esto tiene que ser una broma ¿Verdad? ― Se dijo a sí misma, arqueando una ceja, para después pasarle el móvil a Adrien, para verificar si en efecto, estaba viendo correctamente o simplemente habia inhalado algo por accidente en el laboratorio.

Cuando él tomó el móvil de ella entre sus manos, pudo ver a lo que se refería.

Y de manera casi inmediata, llevó sus ojos a su propio móvil donde aún se encontraba abierta la fotografía que Nino había subido a Facebook minutos atrás.

Mientras que, en el de Alya, la foto que le habia enseñado y habia decidido subir a la red social le mostraba una curiosa leyenda sobre el recuadro que se fijaba sobre el rostro de Ladybug gracias a la tecnología de detección de rostros.

_¿Deseas etiquetar a Marinette Dupain-Cheng?_ , era lo que decía.

Al volver su vista devuelta a la foto de Nino, algo dentro de él hizo clic casi de forma inmediata.

Su boca no podía decir nada, pues parecía como si la quijada se hubiese quedado atorada.

Quiso impedir que Alya observara ambos teléfonos, pero al verla igual de perpleja que él, supo que había fallado.

Y, por una parte, estaba comenzando a odiar como la tecnología de detección de rostros habia avanzado a pasos agigantados para, en cuestión de minutos, relacionar una fotografía con la otra.

Pues, ahora que lo tenía más claro, en la que Nino había subido la semejanza con Ladybug salía a sus ojos debido al color rojo sobre su rostro, como si se tratara de un antifaz, y se maldecía internamente porque un algoritmo tuviese más raciocinio que él.

Pero, por otro lado ¿Estaba tan mal _amar_ que la tecnología llegara a ese punto?

― Alya, borra la foto, por favor ― Imploró él, regresándole el teléfono móvil a su amiga, quien a pesar de intentar decir algo coherente, se limitó a asentir y a realizar dicha acción de forma inmediata.

Se observaron inseguros durante unos segundos, pues ahora que realmente tenían un tema del cual hablar de forma libre, les era imposible expresarlo en palabras.

― ¡Hey! Lamento que hayamos tardado, fue mi culpa ― La voz de Nino a lo lejos los alertó, haciéndolos respingar en sus asientos en cuanto observaron a una derrotada Marinette a su lado ― Quise jugar un poco con la espuma y pintar el rostro de Marinette, pero el yoduro de sodio es algo corrosivo entonces tuvo que hacerse varios lavados, pero el colorante no desaparecerá hasta dentro de unos días ― Explicó, rascando su nuca con nerviosismo mientras observaba la mirada molesta que Marinette le dirigía.

Adrien y Alya, quienes seguían absortos por su descubrimiento _no hablado_ gracias a la tecnología de detección de rostros en Facebook, terminaron completamente colorados de sus rostros al ver la mancha roja que cubría el rostro de Marinette.

Quizás tenían pocas cosas en común de las cuales hablar, quizás sus puntos de anclaje eran Marinette y Nino, pero ahora tenían algo más importante entre manos; Salvaguardar la identidad secreta de Marinette durante los próximos días.

Y, además, pensar dos cosas respecto a aquella red social, pues era lo que les había revelado la identidad de la superheroina.

La amiga de ella y compañera, quien daba todo de sí para poder cubrir todo lo que hacía para salvaguardar París.

La amiga de él, compañera en las batallas y dueña de su corazón, por quien podría darlo todo.

_Maldito Facebook._

_Bendito Facebook._

**Author's Note:**

> Y ¿Qué les puedo decir? Si ya había hecho un Oneshot basado en Instagram y otro en Snapchat ¿Por qué no Facebook?  
> A decir verdad, ya me había tardado. La idea rondaba en mi cabeza hace tiempo, y no fue hasta ahora en la madrugada que tomó forma mientras me planteaba unos escenarios en el laboratorio de quimica. Niños, no le pongan más reactivos de más o pasa eso y su maestra se enoja, esa parte de la historia tiene algo de verdad pues es algo que me pasó en laboratorio ¡Respeten las instrucciones, que si no sus identidades secretas se pueden revelar por un algoritmo de Facebook! Ah, que así no era, digo, por su salud.  
> En fin, a final del día me decidí por hacerlo más amistoso con Adrien y Alya descubriendolo gracias al increible arte de miniuii (En tumblr). De ahí, las cosas comenzaron a fluir.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado, y que les saque por lo menos una sonrisa imaginar a la profesora Mendeleiev toda enojada JAJAJAJA.  
> ¡Un besote!


End file.
